old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-31123460-20160604183621
Man könnte die App einfach auch lautlos stellen? XD Wenn du heute doch noch spielen kannst schreib mir ich bin bis über Mitternacht bereit \(*0*)/ Anime Der "Schippl" (nicht Schnippl XD) ist für manche schon so lebhaft genug XD Naja, wenn du mal Zeit findest könntest du ihn dir ja mal ansehen... aber das ist jtzt nicht so eine dringende Empfehlung wie love live oder so... also nur falls du iwann mal Zeit hast... ich hab die ganze (derzeitige) Serie erst gestern abgeschlossen und das Ende ist so doof, dass ich auf die Fortsetzung warten muss... die dieses Jahr kommen sollte... ^^ Tsubasa scheint ein häufiger Nachname zu sein, da ich schon einige Anime-Charaktere mit dem Namen gehört hab... müsst ich mal nachschauen... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=570LR9pidpM So... damit hätten wir das 1. OP zu Nisemonogatari und somit auch diesen Anime abgeschlossen, damit ich weiß, wo ich bin XD OuaT Ich hab noch nie die 10+1 gescoutet XD Wenn man so 11 Scouts hinter sich hat bekommt man außerdem ein Scouting Ticket, mit dem kann man einen Support-Charakter scouten oder mit 5 kann man einen UR oder SR Charakter scouten (da geh ich mehr drauf, als auf die 11 scouts XD) ich hab 10 Umis (3 idolized), 9 Honokas (6 idolized), 7 Nozomis (3 idolized), 7 Rins (3 idolized), 9 Kotoris (3 idolized), 7 Makis (3 idolized), 5 Nicos (3 idolized), 7 Elis (3 idolized), 7 Hanayos (4 idolized) und 1 Chika (seit heute idolized \(*0*)/) Also ich kanns mir erlauben Sticker zu sammeln XD Alle die übrigens idolized sind, sind auch max-bonded und ich hab iwie nen flow, da ich seit kurzem alles mit full combo schaff :D (also auf schwer, die anderen schaff ich normal immer auf full combo XD) Ja ich hab mir die Promo angesehen und sie sieht toll aus :D Solltest du zuvor nicht Folge 7 schauen? O.ó Minecraft Das mit dem cheaten hatten wir schon... NUR WEIL ICH IHN TOLL FINDE HEISST DAS NICHT, DASS DU DEN WEG ABFACKELN SOLLST! XD Youtube Hab Inception nie gesehen ._. Eher Alternativgeschichten XD Zu den Punkten: *Österreich ist auch nicht Spanien XD *Zum damaligen Zeitpunkt hatte man in Mexiko das 2. Kaiserreich unter Maximilian I von Österreich (bzw. von Mexiko, allerdings hieß er "von Österreich")... Diesen Titel hatte er Napoleon III zu verdanken ^^ *Du hättest eher "zu Südostasien" schreiben sollen... XD *Naja... Japan würde sich evtl. noch um die nördlichen Inseln mit Russland streiten (so wie heute auch), China wäre eher in sich selbst zerfallen, da diese Bewegungen heute ja noch existieren, der (offenere) Kommunismus jedoch durch das starke Beispiel durch Stalin sich gut hält und eine einheitliche Regierung zulässt... Doch ohne Stalin wäre China in mehrere Gebiete zerfallen... Die USA hätte jedoch nicht speziell einen Konfliktherd gg Russland, da sich dieser lediglich durch den Dualismus nach dem 2. WK bilden konnte... doch durch das geeinte Europa wäre es ein Trialismus und es hätte sich eher verteilt... Obs jtzt trozdem nen Kalten Krieg gegeben hätte weiß ich nicht, aber der Eiserne Vorhang durch Europa wäre uns erspart geblieben *Du tust so, als ob die genannten Länder keine Ressourcen haben... und anfangs hätten wir ja noch Kolonien... und nur weil wir eine größere Nation wären heißt das nicht, dass wir auf Merkantilismus bauen müssen, wir können schon noch Außenhandel betreiben XD *Es hätten sich keine anderen Wechselwirkungen gegeben, da der Zerfall in unserer Welt ja auch so geschah (1814/15: Wiener Kongress => "Der kranke Mann vom Bosperus" = Osmanisches Reich) *Nur weil es historisch stark verbunden ist, heißt das nicht, dass es miteingenommen werden muss... Island wäre geographisch zu weit weg und wirtschaftlich jtzt nicht so ertragreich, als dass sich ein Einmarsch evtl. lohnen würde... Es gibt viele Beispiele, bei denen historische Verbundenheit nichts mit der Entwicklung des Landes zu tun hat (Zypern ist bis heute geteilt, Hongkong und Shanghai sind autonome "Länder", usw) *Ich meinte nicht "unüberwindbar", jedoch wäre es um einiges riskanter und aufwendiger als es für die deutschen wäre, die vom Süden in die eisfreien Häfen fahren könnten (Hitler schaffte es auch, also wäre es nicht wirklich so sonderbar) *Das mit den einzelnen Personen stimmt nicht wirklich... Wäre der 1. WK nicht gewesen, dann wäre die Nachkriegszeit und dann auch der 2. WK nicht gewesen... Begründung: Hitler bekam nur so viel Zulauf, durch die schlechte Wirtschaft , die wiederum mit der Armut durch die Reparaturzahlungen, welche im Pariser Vorortefrieden festgelegt wurden, vom 1. WK zusammenhing... existiert hätten jene Personen, doch durch die anderen Umstände hätten diese wohl kaum so gehandelt, wie sie es taten und auch Franco hätte vermutlich nicht so viel Zulauf gehabt (=> kein Bürgerkrieg in Spanien) und auch Mussolini wäre nicht als Vorbild aller Faschisten/Nationalsozialisten geendet... Das waren alles Produkte der Nachkriegszeit (Mussolini war ja so weit ich weiß urspr. Lehrer, der nur durch die Nachkriegszeit und den 1. WK so traumatisiert wurde, dass er den Faschismus begründete) *Und du bewegst dich anscheinend nicht in einer Zeitspanne, sondern bei mehreren Zeitpunkten... Die Frankfurter Nationalversammlung, wo über die Großdeutsche Lösung diskutiert wurde, war 1848, um die Zeit wo Mexiko an Maximilian fiel, weswegen Mexiko zu der Zeit zu uns kommen hätte können, 1914-heute wären komplett anders verlaufen, weswegen man die komplette Geschichte in dieser Zeit umschreiben kann... Bei Russland in Norwegen bleibst du mit dem Klimawandel usw. eher beim heutigen Standpunkt, da das nordatlantische Eismeer damals wesentlich mehr Eis enthielt und tödlich genug war um die Titanic 1912 zu versenken und Norwegen hätte vor 1950 schon an das 2. Reich fallen können... *Ich hab ja gesagt, dass das nicht ewig halten kann, aber bis zum Jahr 2016 hätte es sicher gereicht... außerdem hätten wir nicht dieses Verlangen nach Frieden, da wir ja durch die "Grausamkeit des 2. WKs" nichts hätten lernen können *Einen Punkt hab ich aber vergessen, der nicht so toll wär: Frauen wären nicht gleichberechtigt... Frauen profitierten in dem Fall ja vom 1. WK, da sie die "Männerarbeit" aufgrund von Arbeitskräftemangel übernehmen mussten und diese dann ja auch nicht aufgeben wollten und es kam zur Frauenbewegung und zum Frauenwahlrecht am Ende des 1. WKs (Zum Vergleich die Schweiz, die nicht wirklich involviert war: ab 1971) *Ich bin ja kein wirklicher Hellseher ich mal mir nur aus, wie's hätte sein können XD Meine Geschichtelehrerin meint auch, dass es keinen Weltkrieg gegeben hätte, wenn Kaiser Franz Josef 5 Jahre früher oder so gestorben wäre... ich bezweifle aber, dass es überhaupt keinen Weltkrieg gegeben hätte oder geben könnte deswegen... "But what is she? Alive or dead?" "Why do you ask "what"?" "When the delicious question is "when"?" "The only difference between past and present..." "...is semantics." "Lives, lived, will live." "Dies, died, will die." "If we could perceive time as it truly was." "What reason would grammar professors have to get out of bed?" - Brooker DeWitt mit Robert und Rosalind Lutece (Bioshock Infinite) durch Zeitparallelen ^^ Es ist ja ein Nyah, also kein Meow... obwohl "Nyah" das japanische "Miau" oder "Meow" ist... XD